


Rin x Yukio Attitude Only A Brother Could Love

by MrsLovinoVargas



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLovinoVargas/pseuds/MrsLovinoVargas
Summary: Yaoi with everyone's favorite half demon half human twinsThis is after they're demons and everything is as normal as it ever will be for the Okumura Twins





	1. Chapter 1 Confessions

_**(A\N) Eventual Yaoi Lemony Goodness For All Those Who, Like Me Love Gay Twincest Porn. For now just a lot of fluff. (And just a disclaimer all the pictures that are used through this are not mine and neither is blue exorcist credit goes to where credit is due. The only thing that's mine is the story)** _

_(Rin's P.O.V. for now and throughout unless otherwise specified)_

Rin once again woke up to the sound of Yukio yelling at him that he was going to be late. And once again Rin buried his face back in his pillow and groaned loudly, protesting the rude awakening. Then Yukio did the rudest thing he could have done. He pulled the blankets completely off of Rin then dumped a bucket of frigid water on him. Rin sat up immediately, spluttering, wiping the water from his eyes, and glaring his hardest at his asshole of a brother.

"What in the hell, Yukio, you four-eyed mole face bastard!"

"Sorry Rin, but you wouldn't get up."he said with a shrug and a barely suppressed grin that said he really wasn't sorry.

Rin got up shivering and grumbling something about how Yukio was a real ass sometimes. Yukio just chuckled while some of his grin broke through. "You have testing today, remember Rin?"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! I didn't study! Crap!!!" Rin started yelling incoherent swears while frantically searching for his clothes, having tossed them somewhere last night when he was getting ready for bed, too tired to care at the time.

Yukio watched all this with an expression somewhere between annoyance and amusement. And when Rin looked at him and saw this he blew up even more, already pissed off, it was Yukio's amusement at his distress that pushed him over the edge. "You have got to be the worst brother in all of history! Who the hell douses someone in freezing water when they're still mostly asleep, tells them they're late for testing, and then sits back and grins like a freaking idiot while they run around trying to find their stuff!"

Yukio's expression suddenly turned dark, and there was anger in the form of blue flames behind his eyes. But this only lasted a moment before Yukio collected himself and went back to smiling creepily, emotions hid behind the glare of his glasses. "Now Rin, it's not my fault you overslept. And I had already been trying to wake you for the last hour. That's why I resorted to the water. And once again it's not my fault you can't find your things, I'm not the one who tossed his clothes all over the room. And as for the 'grinning like a freaking idiot,'" he said this part making quotes in the air with his fingers, "it truly is amusing to watch your idiocy in the moment." Then, the irritation creeping into his voice and expression he said, "And you need an attitude check.Be a little grateful I got you up in the first place."

"I need an attitude check!?!?"Rin asked, incredulously, "You're the one who dumped a bucket of water on me then sat back and grinned! If anyone needs an attitude check its you!"

Now Yukio was really mad. "I already told you, Rin, I used the water because it was the only way to get through that thick head of yours! And I was grinning because, like I said, you being an idiot is amusing!"

Rin huffed and looked down, knowing he had lost this argument but vowing to get back at Yukio. He began to plot his revenge while looking for his pants.

**-Time Skip To The end Of The Day And Yukio's Class Cause I'm Lazy Like That-**

Today was sooo boring. Too many mind numbingly hard tests. And now Rin still had to sit through stupid four-eyes' lesson and then do his stupid hard test that he didn't even know what was about. Maybe, just maybe, Rin thought, he should start paying at least a little attention to Yukio's snooze fest of a class............... Nah. Then he wouldn't get his afternoon nap, and Rin loved his afternoon nap, even if it did normally end in a bruised forehead when Yukio hit him with a book. As Rin thought this he didn't realize his eyelids were slowly drooping, that is until he heard the loud crack of a textbook hitting his desk a few inches from his face. He looked up quickly to see Yukio openly glaring at him. Rin gulped, if he was mad enough to openly glare instead of his creepy 'I'm gonna kill you if you make me mad one more time' smile Rin must have really messed up.

"Oh, hey Yukio, what's up?" Rin gave a nervous laugh, his voice trembling much more then he wanted.

Yukio tilted his head dangerously, making the light shine off his glasses, obscuring his eyes in the creepiest way possible. "Rin," he began, talking slowly "were you," he paused for dramatic effect, only adding to Rin's fear, "sleeping, in my class?"

Rin swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, and very nearly let a whimper of fear pass his lips. He had paled way past the point of no color and bordered on the pale of death. He swallowed again before speaking "U-um n-no I-I wasn't."he hated the way he stuttered, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh Rin," Yukio looked almost like he pitied him, "why must you try to lie to me. Stay after class, I'll decide what to do with you then."he walked back to the board and Rin let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had postponed his death for a while, but that was all, Rin knew he was going to die, there would be no getting out of it. He glanced around the room and saw the same emotion on all of his friend's faces, pity, even Shiemi. They all knew he was going to die. Rin again gulped loudly in fear, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding against his chest. He definitely wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

By the time Yukio's class finally ended, tests done and homework assigned, Rin felt like he was having a panic attack. He was barely able to force himself to stand in front of Yukio's desk and not pass out. Yukio looked at him for all of ten seconds before sighing loudly and putting his head in his hands to rub his temples. "What am I going to do with you Rin?"

Rin let go of some of his tension, looked like he wasn't going to die after all. "Let me off easy?" Rin offered. Yukio looked up sharply with a withering look and Rin knew he shouldn't have opened his stupid mouth. So much for getting off easy.

But Yukio only sighed again and began to rub the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses to do so. "Dammit Rin, why do you have to make everything so hard?"

It wasn't really a question, more a statement, but that made Rin feel even worse. He didn't really want to cause his brother any more trouble, but trouble seemed to be what Rin was. Everything he did just seemed to cause more trouble for Yukio. And the times when Rin could make Yukio smile, a real smile, were getting rarer and rarer. And Rin missed Yukio's smiles...... More then he wanted to admit to himself. Rin knew that if he admitted that he would admit all of his other feelings, the less innocent ones.

The ones he pushed to the back of his mind and buried under mountains to avoid ever thinking about them again. The sweet dreams where Rin was able to wake up by Yukio's side and give him a sweet kiss good morning.The less sweet dreams where he found himself looking up at Yukio's face, while writhing underneath him being fucked mercilessly. And all the ones in-between. He knew all of it was wrong that's why he pushed it all to the back of his mind and never dealt with it. Rin knew he should probably sort out his feelings, and figure out why it is he's fallen in l... Nope couldn't say it.

Rin hadn't realized that while he'd been standing there, staring at the ground, Yukio had already packed up all of his stuff and was standing ready to leave. So when Yukio tapped him on the shoulder Rin jumped at least three feet in the air, hand immediately flying to his sword, ready to draw it if there was a threat.

When he realized it was only Yukio, who was still looking at him like he was an idiot, Rin chuckled lightly, or at least tried to it came out sounding forced. Yukio sighed and said "Come on Rin. You have homework, the sooner you start the sooner you'll finish."

Rin groaned loudly and let his hand fall from his sword, "Fiiiiiiinnnnneee."

Rin whined. "Let's go then four-eyes."

Rin ran towards the door and waited for Yukio so he could use his key to get them back instantly.

**-Time Skip-**

'What in the hell does that even mean?' Rin asked himself, staring blankly at the homework in front of him. Just then Rin heard a small thud noise. Thinking it was odd he sat up and looked at Yukio to ask him if he had heard it too. What he saw almost made him start laughing hysterically. Yukio was laying face down on his desk, snoring lightly, obviously having been just too exhausted to stay up any longer.

Instead of laughing like a Hyena Rin got up, cracked his back, and went over to Yukio, who even in sleep had creases in his forehead. Rin had the sudden desire to kiss his forehead and smooth out the lines. He literally slapped himself in the face to dislodge that idea. "Stupid."he muttered to himself. But then he found his hand moving of its own volition. He smoothed Yukio's hair back from his face, and rested his hand on his cheek, smiling when Yukio groaned slightly and pushed his head into Rin's hand, face losing some of the tension. 'I might as well. He is asleep.'Rin thought to himself giving in to his desire to kiss Yukio. He leaned down and barely pressed his lips to his little brother's, then he straitened up, hand still on Yukio's cheek, and whispered to the mostly silent room "I love you Yukio. More then you'll ever know."he laughed lightly, for real this time, "Shitty attitude and all."

Rin went and laid down on his own bed for a quick break before Yukio woke up and yelled at him for not being done with his homework yet.

_(Yukio's P.O.V.)_

Yukio felt his face heat quickly, he had been holding it in for a couple of minutes now to make sure Rin was asleep. He had woken up to the last half second of Rin's lips on his, and heard his brothers whispered confession. He got up slowly, making sure he didn't make a single sound, and walked carefully over to Rin.

He looked down at Rin's sleeping form, face peaceful in his sleep. Yukio decided to finally be honest with himself. So he leaned down and returned Rin's favor, nothing more than Yukio's lips pressed to Rin's, and like Rin had done, swiftly sitting up and caressing his cheek. "Oh Rin, you don't know how much that just meant to me, but I could have done without the comment about attitude,yours is worse. But I love you too." Yukio went to his own bed to lay down, still being exhausted, and feel asleep with a soft smile on his face, making a mental note to talk to Rin when he woke up.

_**(A/N) Not Much Of A Confession I Know But Yaoi Is Coming. Until I Talk To You All Again Carpe Diem.** _

 


	2. A Real Confession

**Chapter 2 A Real Confession**

 

**_(A/N) I'm really sorry I'm a horrible person to any and all who read my work I will never update at regular intervals so please bear with me_ **

 

  Rin woke what he thought was only an hour later on his own. The lack of Yukio's voice shouting in his ear confused him for a moment, then he looked around the room and saw Yukio sound asleep in his own bed. ‘Damn, he musta really been tired.’ Rin thought to himself, before he sat up, stretched, and then looked at the time.

  He had to blink and rub at his eyes a few times before he believed what he saw there. The clock said it was already almost seven PM. He had been asleep for almost three hours! And he hadn't made dinner!

  Then Kuro made his presence known by shouting loudly in Rin’s ear that he was hungry.

  “Kuro, why didn't you wake me up a couple hours ago?”

  “I  _ tried _ , but you wouldn't move. It was like you were dead except for your snoring and talking.”

  “Wait, I was talking?”

  “You do that sometimes. This time it was something about Yukio. You looked like you were in pain. If he's shooting you even in your dreams I can scratch him for you.” Kuro still held a grudge about that whole thing. He was very protective.

  Rin flinched. He remembered exactly what he had been dreaming about, and it wasn't pain Kuro had seen on Rin's face. But like hell Rin was going to tell him that.

  So instead Rin said “So, how about some food?”

  Kuro immediately forgot what they had been talking about in favor of jumping up and shouting “Yay!!!! Food!!!!!”

  Rin laughed and got up to go to the kitchen.

_ Yukio's P.O.V. _

 

__ ‘Thank God I'm facing the wall.’ Yukio's face was burning, again. Being a demon now too, and unable to stay asleep for more than a few hours at a time, he could hear what Kuro had said. And was able to connect the dots and figure out what it was Rin had been dreaming about.

  Yukio was seriously concerned about the color of his face. If it didn't go back to normal he was going to have a hard time trying to talk to Rin about this whole thing.

  Then his stomach decided to rumble, and he knew he would have to get up in just a few minutes or Rin would start worrying about him.

  So he willed his face to cool and he stood up, steeling himself for the awkward conversation ahead.

_ Back to Rin's P.O.V. _

 

  Ukoboch was seriously the best ever. He had already made dinner and put it in the fridge for them, ready to heat up and eat. “Ukobach, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?”

  Ukoboch shook his head no.

  “Well I really do. And I'm gonna say it way more often.”

  He smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

  Rin started back up the stairs to wake his brother, but halfway up Rin saw Yukio coming out of the room. But it looked like there was something wrong, his face was all red. Rin ran up the rest of the stairs and immediately pressed his hand to Yukio's forehead, checking for a fever.

  “R-Rin!”he stuttered “What are you doing?!?”

  “You're all red, and you're kinda warm. Go get back into bed, I'm gonna get you some soup.”

 

_ This is going to be in both of their P.O.V.s,  _ **bold for Yukio's thoughts** , and underlined for Rin’s

 

“W-wait! Rin!”Yukio shouted, grabbing his brothers hand as he turned to leave “I-I love you!”

**‘If I don't do this now I'll never be able to.’**

  Rin laughed “Of course you do little bro. I love you too.”

'I didn't dare believe what I so desperately wanted to. That maybe I was interpreting his statement wrong, and he meant it the other way. How I loved him.’

**‘Dammit Rin, why are you so thick!!!!!!’**

“No Rin, I really love you!” Yukio tried desperately to make him understand.

  Rin stood there looking at Yukio with the faintest glimmer of hope in his eyes. Before he squashed it, knowing what he hoped would never happen.

  So instead, he again placed his hand on Yukio's forehead. “You’re even warmer now. Really go lay down.”

  ‘ There's no possible way he means it.’

**‘Looks like I'll have to take drastic measures.’**

The look of desperation left Yukio's face in a flash, replaced by determination. He took the quick step, closing the gap between he and Rin, and pressed his lips to his brothers, hard and full of passion.

  Rin's eyes went wide before leaning in and tilting his head back to kiss his, slightly taller, brother.

  ‘ **This is better then I ever could have thought!’**

Rin felt as Yukio's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him flush to his body. Rin's arms were trapped between them, fingers splayed across Yukio’s chest. Yukio, obviously having taken charge of the situation, pushed Rin backwards until he hit the wall.Then he lifted Rin’s legs up and around his waist. Rin gave a squeak of surprise, breaking off the kiss to look Yukio in the eye.

  With what Yukio thought was the cutest blush he had ever seen coating Rin’s cheeks Rin said “Yukio, I r-really don’t think this is a good idea.We’ve only just had our first kiss.” 

  “That’s not entirely true Rin.You kissed me when you thought I was asleep earlier.Then I kissed you when you really were alsleep.So it’s technically our third kiss.”

  “Y-you were awake?!?!?!”Rin’s blush spread from his cheeks, to his wole face. The color of it deepening from a light pink, to a dark crimson. “Why the hell didn’t you say something Yukio?!?”

  “Because I wanted a moment to sort out my own feelings. And I do love you Rin, with all of my heart. Attitude included.” he added that last part with a laugh to show he was only mostly joking.

  Yukio’s answer did nothing to soothe Rin’s heated face, and before he got a chance to respond, their lips were once again molded together in a breath stealing kiss.

  Once again it was Rin who broke the kiss, but this time not to complain, “I love you too Yukio.” he said in a breathless whisper.

 And again Yukio collided their lips, with something a little more this time. Rin felt Yukio’s tongue slide across his lips, asking Rin to open up for him, and Rin promptly complied.

 

**_(A/N)I know I know awful of me to end it like this but next chapter will be up in just a couple days I promise_ **

**_Till then carpe diem_ **


	3. Chapter 3 Losing Control

**_(A/N) I know I lied, I said there would be porn in chapter two but there wasn’t the porn is here. Please forgive me wonderful readers and don’t forget to comment, I love reading your opinions, good and bad. But i would prefer no out right hate because_ ** **that** **_is depressing._ **

__

_                                  Rin's P.O.V. only, as a reminder  _

 

**Recap**

_ And again Yukio collided their lips, with something a little more this time. Rin felt Yukio’s tongue slide across his lips, asking Rin to open up for him, and Rin promptly complied _ .

 

  ‘Oh god, his tongue!’ Yukio's tongue invaded Rin's mouth, exploring every crevice of his twins hot hole. Rin was moaning into the kiss as Yukio's tongue brushed against the sensitive areas in his mouth.

  Then Yukio took it even further when he moved his hands from behind Rin's knees, and slid them slowly up his thighs and groped his ass.

  “Ahhhhh!”Rin very nearly screamed when he felt Yukio prodding at him through his pants. Rin pulled back, panting, unable to breathe, then Yukio lowered his head to bite at Rin's neck. Rin fisted his hands in the collar of Yukio's shirt, still trying to catch his breath, when Yukio bit down right at the junction of his collarbone and shoulder, and Rin really did scream. Not in pain, but because that's his soft spot.

   “Found it.”Yukio grinned, before sucking on that spot leaving a large hickey, a dark mark for all the world to see.

  “What the hell Yukio! Anyone could see that!” Rin shouted angrily.

  “Then they'll all know you're mine.” Yukio replied, looking up into Rin's eyes sexily.

  Rin blushed even deeper, like that was even possible. ‘How the hell is he so damn hot!?!?!’

  Yukio's skilled fingers soon had Rin's tie undone, as well as the first few buttons on his shirt.

  “No…… Fair.”Rin panted, he was still being groped and it was getting hard to concentrate on making words. He felt as his pants got tighter and tighter, he was almost at his limit for pain down there.

  Yukio chuckled, knowing exactly what his twin meant, he leaned away from Rin and undid his own tie slowly. Then, one button at a time, going as slow as possible, he began to take off his shirt.

  ‘Oh there's no way in hell he's getting away with that.’Rin began to growl low in his throat, he reached up to Yukio himself and just ripped the buttons off and forced the shirt off of Yukio's shoulders.

  “Eager are we?”whispered Yukio huskily, dipping down to lick over the pointed ends of Rin's ears.

  Rin whimpered “P-please Yukio.”

  “Please what Rin?”

  Rin growled, he really didn't want to say it, but he would if he had to. Yukio always had that effect on him. “Please fuck me Yuki!”Rin almost screamed.

  Yukio's eyes widened in surprise, like he really hadn't expected Rin to say that. Then one of Yukio's real smiles graced his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Rin's back, carrying him into their shared room. He layed Rin down on his bed, climbing on top of him and connecting their lips, before whispering, “As you wish big brother.”

  Rin shuddered all over. Yukio hadn't called him that in years, and it turned him on more then it probably should have, he hissed as his pants got even tighter. Now he really was at his limit and if Yukio didn't take his pants off soon he felt like he would explode. 

  Rin continued to pant, moan, and beg while Yukio finished taking off his shirt and ran his fingers all over Rin's boiling hot skin. When Yukio's fingers finally finished their exploration of Rin's torso his mouth followed. Yukio slid his wet tongue down Rin's neck to suckle on his sensitive nipples, lathering the hard buds in his spit and biting at their tips, continually switching between right and left.

  Rin could no longer form words even in his own mind he was so far gone, but he vaguely realized this was far from over.

  “Oh holy fuck!!”Rin suddenly screamed when Yukio, without any warning, rubbed their still clothed erections together, _ hard _ ,that snapped him back to reality.

  Yukio hissed loudly in pain and pleasure before whispering lowly, “Feel that Rin? Tell me, did you mean what you said? Because I will not stop,and I will not hold back if you did.”

  Between pants Rin managed to choke out his answer. “Yes, Yukio. I meant it. And I don't want you to hold back. Please,PLEASE, fuck me Yuki!”

  “It would be my absolute pleasure Rin.”

  Yukio's fingers traced their way down Rin's sides, his mouth again connecting itself with Rin's, and popped open the button on his jeans, then pulled down the zipper slowly. Teasing Rin as much as possible.

  Rin was on the verge of crying if Yukio didn't hurry. “Yukiooo! Please, don't tease!”

  “Sorry, I just love the look on your face while I go slow. You look absolutely debauched.”

  Another shudder ran through Rin's body at Yukio's sinful words, but was grateful when Yukio did speed up. Yukio again ran his hands down Rin's sides and swiftly pulled down both his pants and underpants.

  So there Rin lay, naked as the day he was born, everything on display for Yukio's hungry eyes. Rin began to squirm, uncomfortable, and moved his hands to cover himself.

**_(A/N) sorry couldn't resist the cheese._ ** “Don't hide from me Rin.”Yukio said, as he moved Rin's hands away. “You're beautiful.”

  Rin's blush spread down his neck and he found himself unable to look Yukio in the eye, but he felt his heart swell with even more love for his brother.

   But of course Yukio wasn't happy that Rin wouldn't look at him, so with one hand he grabbed Rin's chin and forced his head to turn and look at him, and with the other hand he began to stroke Rin's length. Rin moaned loudly the moment he felt Yukio's hand on him and felt himself get even harder as he was stroked. ‘If he keeps this up I won't last long enough for what I really want to do.’

  “Yukio.”Rin panted, “Please hurry and fuck me!”

  “You really are eager Rin.”he leaned down and kissed Rin again. “But so am I.”he whispered right into Rin's ear.

  Yukio leaned back and took off his own pants and underwear, exposing his length.

  “........... Why the hell are you bigger then me!?!?”Rin was very worked up over this detail.

  “We're fraternal twins, not identical.”

  “Ya but that doesn't explain why your dick is bigger then mine. I'm older then you!”

  Yukio only smirked and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lotion sitting there. This shut Rin up as he knew what was coming next, and he also knew it would probably hurt.

  Yukio leaned down to kiss Rin once again while he opened the bottle of lotion and whispered against his lips, “Relax, big brother, and spread for me.”

  Rin obeyed this command and spread his legs a bit to either side, while Yukio moved so he was no longer straddling his twin, but settled between his thighs. Without breaking their kiss Yukio began to push one lubricated finger past Rin's tight ring of muscle until it was in to the knuckle.

  Rin squirmed, it didn't hurt but it definitely felt weird. Then Yukio began to try to push in the second finger. That hurt. Rin's muscles clamped down and tried to push the intrusion out.

  Yukio pulled back to look at Rin. “Do you want this or not? Because I can't get on with it if you won't let me stretch you.”

  “I know Yuki. But it feels weird, and the second finger started to hurt.”

  Yukio looked thoughtful for a moment, then he looked like he got an idea. “Do you remember the lesson about demon tails, Rin?”

  That was actually one of the lessons Rin had paid attention to so he nodded, but was still confused as to where Yukio was going with this.

  “Do you remember when I said how sensitive they are?” Again Rin nodded, feeling like he wasn't going to like what Yukio was going to do. “Good, then you remember that they can be used to force a demon to relax.” Definitely didn't like this. Yukio moved his own tail, which had been being forcibly held behind him this whole time, to the side and, freeing Rin's tail from under him, began to twist them together and rub Rin's tail from base to tip, over and over again.

  'I was wrong. Definitely like this.’ Rin moaned loudly, the stimulation on his tail so amazing, he barely felt it when Yukio slid his second finger the rest of the way in. Though he did feel it sting a little when Yukio scissored him to make room for the third finger.

  Deeming him stretched enough, Yukio began to push in the third, and final, finger. Not even the continuing stimulation on his tail could block out that pain. True the tail kept him from tensing and making it hurt worse, but it still _ hurt. _

  “Shhhh, it'll be ok soon. I promise.”Yukio said, kissing his tightly closed eyelids. Yukio continued whispering reassurances for the next few minutes while he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Rin's tight asshole.

  “It doesn't hurt anymore.”Rin moaned after a while, because in fact it had started to feel good, and Rin still had the presence of mind to know he was ready for something else. Rin felt Yukio nod when the tips of his hair brushed against his cheek. 

  When Yukio's fingers slipped from his body he let out a small whine because of the loss, but cut it short when he heard the lotion bottle open again. Rin opened his eyes to watch while Yukio spread the lotion over his large dick, and felt as precum slid from the tip of his own dick and down the shaft.

  When he was done, Yukio grabbed both of Rin's hands with one of his own and held them above his head. With the other hand he guided the tip of his throbbing cock to Rin's quivering hole.

  “Fast or slow?”he asked.

  Rin took a moment to consider before replying. “Fast, like a bandaid.”

  Yukio nodded and Rin wrapped his legs around his waist, focusing on relaxing all his muscles. Then Yukio leaned down and captured Rin's lips, before suddenly pushing into Rin all the way to the hilt in a single thrust. Yukio's lips muffled Rin's screams of both pain and pleasure as he felt himself being penetrated.

  Yukio shuddered and gave a shaky sigh before stilling completely to let Rin adjust. They stayed that way for several minutes before the pain began to disappear. When it had almost completely gone Rin rolled his hips up into Yukio's experimentally, and moaned loudly from the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through his body at the action.

  Taking this as his signal to move Yukio started a slow pace of pulling all the way out before pushing slowly back in. Everytime he was fully sheathed inside he would let out a low moan and visibly tremble trying to control himself and go slow.

 “Damn, you're _ tight. _ ” Yukio moaned out, obviously approaching his breaking point.

  “Please, Yukio! Faster!” Rin was already at his breaking point, and was going to lose his mind if Yukio didn't hurry.

  It might have been those words that did it,, or it might have been just time for it, but after Rin said that Yukio did break. Blue flames surrounded Yukio, and his eyes shattered around the edges with a ring of red circling his pupils. His ears and fangs remained the same though, as their powers were still sealed in the Koma sword.

  It was Yukio’s reaction that pushed Rin over the edge as well. He felt the flames ignite on his skin, and he felt his vision change some too. But that was all before rational thought left him, and all that was left was the primal feeling of lust.

 

_ Nobody’s and yet Everybody’s P.O.V. _

 

  Meanwhile Yukio was having the same reaction, but with the added feeling of a need to dominate and make the male beneath him scream his name. With a growl Yukio flipped them, without pulling out, and began to pound mercilessly into Rin, who was now on elbows and knees with his face pushed hard into the pillow.

  Yukio’s frantic pace and hard thrusts literally sent Rin flying forward every time he pushed inside Rin’s hot ass. But this wasn’t a problem as at the same time Rin was pushing backwards to meet Yukio’s bruising thrusts halfway. 

  They were quickly finding a rhythm that worked with their brutal fucking, but Yukio seemed dissatisfied with something. He began to hit inside of Rin at different angles, until on one thrust Rin arched his back at such an inhuman angle that his entire chest and stomach were pushed into the mattress while letting out an animalistic howl of pleasure as his prostate was hit.

  Yukio smirked and leaned down to nip at the back of Rin’s neck and lick down his spine, all while never once missing Rin’s prostate. Rin was panting and moaning and just overall lost in the feeling of his demonic energy fueled lust haze.

  This went on for nobody knows how long, with the most prominent sound in the room being the slapping of flesh as Yukio fucked Rin so hard he actually left bruises on his ass, before the demon twins felt the coil in the pits of their stomachs tighten with the need for release. Yukio snaked his hand down Rin’s side and around his stomach to grab onto Rin’s neglected cock and began pumping him in time to Yukio’s harsh thrusts.

  Rin again let out the animalistic sounds of pleasure as even more stimulation was added to his already overly sensitized body. He lasted another two minutes like this before he came so hard he saw nothing but white the whole time.

  Feeling Rin’s muscles clamp down on him so hard he could no longer thrust, but only rock slowly into Rin's tight heat, Yukio came as well deep inside of Rin’s body.

  Both males collapsed into a pile of sweaty flesh and cum as their fire continued to burn bright around them, only just now beginning to start to fade. Yukio pulled out of Rin, his own cum following him, before laying next to the softly groaning Rin and going to sleep.

 

**_(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this and know that I do actually have a plot in mind for this and it will be quite a bit longer. I am going to shoot for updating every other week but like I said before I will never update on time. Until I speak with you all again Carpe Diem_ **


	4. Should It Hurt This Much?

**_(A/N) OK People, major plot weirdness twists right here. As much as I love gay twincest it shall be gay no longer. OK carry on._ **

 

**** _ Rin’s P.O.V. _

 

  Everything hurt.  _ Everything _ . It was an ache all over his body that was impossible to get away from, but there was also an amazing warmth pressed to his back. Rin snuggled closer to the warmth to feel its soft rise and fall with every breath………...wait, why was it breathing?!?!?

  Rin sat up abruptly, bad idea. With that motion the ache that spread through his whole body turned into a sharp bladed pain mostly centered in his lower back and chest. He let out an involuntary cry and immediately fell back to the bed to try to alleviate some of the shooting pain.

  The thump back to the bed woke the person next to him though. Yukio woke up with a groan, moving his hand up to rub at his eyes. ‘Why the hell am I sleeping next to Yukio?’ He started trying to remember yesterday but was failing. His mind was still too sleep fuzzed, until he realized the fact that they were both naked. That’s when he was able to sort of remember what had happened, most of it was still fuzzy though.

  Then Yukio opened his eyes, upon seeing Rin a look of confusion showing up, before he realized what had happened as well and he blushed a deep crimson dark enough to rival Rin’s. But after the initial realization came more confusion.

  “What’s wrong.” Rin asked.

  “It’s all fuzzy after a little while. Can’t quite remember all of it.” Yukio sounded like he was concentrating really hard on trying to remember the rest.

  Rin’s eyes widened. “That’s the same problem I’m having! What’s the last thing you remember?” Then Rin tried to sit up again, having already forgotten about what happened the last time. This time was no better and if anything the pain was worse, giving another cry of pain and falling back to the bed Rin began to wonder why he hurt this much. 

  “Rin, what’s wrong?” Yukio asked, worry clear in his tone.

  “Everything hurts. I knew I would probably be sore after but this is ridiculous. I can’t move without it going from an ache, to an eye watering pain.”

  Yukio’s brow furrowed in worry and concentration and he moved to sit up himself. As Yukio moved a crackling noise was heard in the relative silence of the room. Both boys looked around, confused as to what could be crackling. That’s when they saw the charred blackness that surrounded them.

  Again forgetting the pain he would be put in if he moved, Rin tried to sit up to look around. It was definite now, the pain was getting worse with every move he made. Biting back a scream, he once again flopped back down and looked around the room from his horizontal position.

  Yukio abruptly turned his gaze from the burned walls to Rin when he heard the choked sound of pain. “Where does it hurt Rin?” Yukio had gone into full doctor mode in the blink of an eye.

  “Everywhere, but mostly my chest and lower back.” Rin saw no point in not allowing Yukio to help.

  With a slight blush across his cheeks Yukio answered, “The lower back I understand.” Rin blushed as well. “But why would your chest hurt?”

  Rin shrugged, or rather attempted to, the pain stopped him from completing the motion. Another whimper of pain passed his lips and again Yukio looked at him sharply. “You can’t move at all?” Yukio asked him.

  “In the beginning I could move a little. It’s getting worse.” Rin was barely able to force this sentence out the pain was getting so bad.

  Yukio again looked at Rin in concern, but suddenly his eyes widened and he bent over clutching his stomach in pain. A choked sounding half-scream forced itself from his throat.

  Then, for some reason or another, both twins were blinded by a thick pink smoke that filled the room. When it cleared there was none other than the headmaster, Mephisto Pheles, standing in their room.

  “Well hello there boys!” He said cheerfully, “Looks like you two had fun last night.” Both Rin and Yukio managed to look up and glare at him through their pain. Mephisto sighed dramatically and mocked hurt. “Oh and here I was offering information free of charge. But you two seem to still be unable to accept help. Tata then.” he bowed, and made as though to walk towards the door, when both boys started yelling from the bed for him to come back and help them.

  “Very well then I will overlook your earlier rudeness and do what I came here to do.” He took a deep breath then continued. “This is going to be very awkward for the two of you, but I don’t care. Save all your questions for the end as I hate being interrupted. This is happening because you had sex.” Rin didn’t even know it was possible to turn this dark of red until that moment, and the look on Yukio’s face said the same.

  “Let’s start on a lesson about demon anatomy shall we? Despite physical appearances demons have no definite sex. A seemingly male demon can get pregnant, and it can be a seemingly female demon that does the impregnating. Unless the demons are a mated pair. 

  “You see boys demons only mate once, and when they do it’s for life. In a mated pair the more submissive will always take on the physical appearance of a female and lose the specific things that made them male, I’m sure you both know what I mean.” Rin’s blush had spread down his neck and was in the process of spreading over his chest, a mirror of Yukio’s.

  “The same is true of the more dominant of the pair. They will lose what made them female. Understand what’s happening yet?”

  Rin shook his head ‘no’ while Yukio nodded. Rin looked at Yukio in irritation. “Care to fill me in Yukio?”

  Yukio sighed, choking on a whimper, “He’s saying we’re a mated pair and because we had sex we’re taking on the physical appearances of our roles in bed.”

  Understanding dawned on Rin before anger quickly replaced it. “I’M TURNING INTO A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  He stopped yelling in favor of trying not to scream as another wave of pain wracked his body.

  “That’s about it.” Mephisto’s smirk was infuriating.

  “How long until it’s over?” Yukio asked before a fight could erupt. Rin shot his brother a glare for interrupting him, but it was halfhearted as Rin wanted to know that too and was in too much pain to argue.

  “Well for you Yukio considerably less time then it will take for Rin. Only a few organs have to wither and die inside of your body, but every bone in Rin’s body is going to break and rearrange itself to form a female skeleton. And at the same time certain organs are going to wither and die and whole new entrances are going to grow.” He clapped his hands like this was the most exciting thing in the world.

  “Why the hell are you smiling, you clown bastard! I’m going to be in pain for who knows how long and you’re fucking laughing!” He again broke off to hold in screams of pain, he really needed to remember moving is a bad idea.

  Again making a mockery of emotions and faking hurt for the second time, Mephisto replied in his sickly sweet voice, “Well it’s not every day your little brother becomes a woman. I’m happy for you.”

  In too much pain to properly fight back Rin settled for grumbling about how he hated that stupid clown bastard and his fake smiles.

  “Oh and one more thing Yukio, as soon as your body is done killing parts of itself you’re going to want to pull the sword. Rin will need all of his strength for what’s to come. Toodles!” He disappeared in another puff of blinding pink smoke. 

  “I hate that clown bastard.” Rin whined.

  “I do too, but he’s my boss. If I said that to his face he would probably make things very hard for me for a while.” Yukio’s face was somewhere between amusement and suppressed pain.

  “Oh so your attitude is good around him then?” Rin asked rhetorically while still trying to force himself to relax and not tense because that made the pain even worse. Now it felt like his dick was being crushed.

  “Ha! Don’t talk to me about attitude. Your’s goes from bad to worse talking to most people. And it’s already pretty bad normally. At least I can control myself.”   
  “Four eyed mole face bastard.” He couldn’t think of anything to come back with, Yukio was right, again.

  Yukio smiled and moved one arm from clutching his abdomen to rub Rin’s shoulder. Rin smiled back, for two seconds before curling in on himself with a groan. His dick was no longer just being crushed, but rather being hit repeatedly with a hammer. If this went on for much longer he was going to start screaming. But then he remembered it was only going to get worse from here, and he moaned in defeat.

  “I’m sorry……….” 

  Rin was confused. What did Yukio have to be sorry for? “What do you mean Yuki?”

  “It’s my fault you’re in so much pain.” He looked so guilty…

  “No it’s not.” Rin stated firmly. “The only thing that’s your fault is……. wait not even that’s your fault.” He had been going to say that it was his fault he was more dominant than him, but that was his own fault. “So suck it up. I can deal with pain, but it’s now gonna be your job to defend me from Shima’s pervertedness. Think you can do that?”

  Yukio started laughing, really hard. Not only was he laughing but he was also crying because of the pain the laughter caused. “That’s where you’re going to go with this? ‘Shima’s pervertedness’? Trust me Rin, your attitude is one only I could apparently love.”  

  Rin started laughing through tears as well. “You know you're just the same right? All those girls that drool over you only know the smart, sweet Yukio. Not the hard ass, stick in the mud, that doesn’t know how to have fun Yukio.”

  “You’re right but my attitude is at least a little better then yours.”

  Their all too frequent argument was cut short by debilitating waves of pain wracking Rin’s body. Seems his ribs were the first bones to break. He couldn’t take it any more, he screamed.

  “Rin!” Yukio yelled reaching for him.

  Rin was trying to force his muscles to relax because they were tensing involuntarily and it was making everything worse on his body. Rin suddenly felt pressure at the base of his tail. Yukio had started rubbing Rin’s tail with his own again to help him relax and alleviate some of the pain.

  Rin shot him a pained but grateful look. Yukio nodded at him, before looking away to hide a grimace as he was obviously trying not to scream himself.

  “Not getting any better yet?” Rin croaked out.

  “If I’m right in my thinking, I should have one wave of pain for every organ that dies. I’m at four so far.” He sighed, “I should have read up more on human anatomy. I’m not exactly certain how many there are that are going to die.”

  “Bummer. There’s definitely more than four. But weren’t you training to become a doctor?” Rin was confused. Why wouldn’t Yukio know more about human anatomy? Ignoring the pain as best he could he gave Yukio the most curious face he could muster up.

  Yukio blushed slightly. “I never said I wanted to be a human doctor. I was reading about how to treat you, if you ever got hurt bad enough mostly. The human doctor thing was more a hobby.”   
  Rin’s turn to blush. “I thought you wanted to be a doctor before you even knew about demons.” He was really biting down on the screams of pain now. He wanted to hear what Yukio had to say.

   “I only ever wanted to be a doctor to help  _ you _ , Rin.” Yukio was blushing hard. An exact copy of Rin’s.

  “Thank you Yukio. You’ve always been there for me when I needed you.” 

  Again they smiled at eachother. And again it was broken off by the waves of pain that rolled over their bodies.

  More of Rin’s ribs were breaking. ‘Damn if I’d known this is what the old man felt like when I broke his ribs I wouldn’t have hugged him as hard.’

  Rin screamed again when it felt like his dick had been cut off completely, but his voice broke on the last note and he ended the scream sounding very shrill. ‘Shit if my voice goes all girly already this really is gonna suck.’

  Rin felt Yukio’s weight shift on the bed before disappearing entirely as Yukio stood up. ‘What is he doing?’ He heard a loud grunt with what he supposed was Yukio’s first step, before hearing him pick something up and returning to his spot on the bed with a sigh of obvious relief.

  Still focusing on his own pain, Rin didn’t even bother to try to look up to see what Yukio had grabbed until he heard a soft ‘whoosh’ noise and felt infinitely better. Now able to move from his fetal position Rin looked up to see Yukio holding an unsheathed kurikara, and looking much better himself.

  “I couldn’t bear to see you in that much pain. You’ve always put yourself in harms way to protect me, and even through all the bruises you never once even whimpered. This is worse than anything else ever. Don’t try to lie to me, I know you’re in more pain then you want me to know.” After his mini speech Yukio fixed his beautiful teal eyes on Rin’s face with a knowing stare.

  “Thank you Yukio.” Rin had no words to describe how much Yukio meant to him, so actions would have to suffice. “C’mere.” Rin beckoned Yukio closer to him. Leaning down Yukio quirked an eyebrow as though to ask what exactly it was that Rin was doing. As soon as he was close enough Rin sat up the last couple inches and pressed his lips to Yukio’s in a way he hoped conveyed all of his feelings.

   To his surprise there was no hesitation on the others part. Yukio immediately began to kiss him back, and soon, lord knows how, it was an all out makeout session. Until another wave of pain decided to roll through Rin’s body. “Dammit!” Rin shouted, “Yukio! Should every bone in my body hurt this much?!?”

  Beside him Yukio started laughing again. “Actually Rin, it should hurt even worse.”

  “Craaaaaap!” This was gonna take a while.

 

**_(A/N) Sooo yah. This was a 3 o’clock thought and it wouldn’t leave me alone so I decided to get it out in this story. Please somebody tell me what they think and whether or not I should just discontinue this. Thank you all my wonderful readers for tapping on this story and until i speak to you again,_ **

**_Carpe Diem._ **


	5. You Didn't Tell Us That Before!

**_(A/N) Thank you those who stayed with me after my weird idea of turning our dear Rin Okumura into a girl. You don’t know how much this support means to me. And now onto the chapter._ **

 

  Three hours, that’s how long it took for every bone to break one at a time, and rearrange itself into a different skeleton. Three hours of agony. Three hours of screaming and swearing. Three hours of just wanting the pain to stop.   

Rin lay on the bed panting as, what he hoped was, the last wave of pain rolled through his smaller frame. He wasn’t exactly wrong but his discomfort wasn’t over yet. As the last bone situated itself in its new spot, Rin’s head began to itch uncontrollably and more pain shot through his chest.

  This pain was more tolerable at least because it was on the outside not the inside. “Son of a bitch, will it never end!” Rin cried out in a voice so hoarse the words were barely even recognizable as words.

  Yukio seemed to understand him though. “Soon Rin, soon. Your hair is growing right now, and it seems your body is completely done.” Yukio held out a cup with a straw for Rin to sip.

  Rin took the drink gratefully, moving out of his fetal position a tiny bit to do so. “If my body is done, why does my chest still hurt so bad?” His voice was better now and very feminine. Rin cringed hearing it.

  A blush spread over Yukio’s already red face. And he opened his mouth to answer before Rin interrupted him, “Nevermind don’t answer that.” Yukio’s turn to look grateful. They again lapsed into a silence for which Rin was grateful, still not quite ready to hear the girly sound of his voice.

  But there was a question still gnawing at him, so he spoke up again, “Hey, Yukio?” He cringed slightly again.

“What is it Rin?” Yukio was immediately at his side.

  “We can’t really call me ‘Rin’ anymore? Can we?” He sounded depressed.

  Yukio looked thoughtful for a moment. “No I suppose not. We’re going to have to pull you out of school and then re enroll you as somebody else.”

“Better start thinking of names now then. Do you have any ideas Yuki?”

  “I think it’s your choice Ri- er.” Yukio paused looking confused for a moment.

  “Maybe something close to my name now?” Rin said thoughtfully. ‘Something feminine but still close to ‘Rin’. “Hmmmm.”

  Yukio looked like he’d had an idea, but looked down again swiftly.

  “What did you think of Yuki?” He curled in on himself again when he felt his chest tighten with another spasm.

  “I don’t think you’ll like it.”

  “Tell me anyways.” Rin breathed out on a gasp as the spasms of pain in his chest became a constant throbbing.

  “Rayn.” Yukio blushed and looked down biting his lip as though just waiting for Rin to shoot him down.

  Rin thought about it for a moment. ‘Rayn. Ya I could live with that.’

  “I like it Yukio. You’re not bad at names.”

  Suddenly Yukio got the widest smirk ‘Rayn’ had ever seen. “Thank you, Big Sister.”

  Rayn would have punched him if she wasn’t holding her ribs and trying not to scratch frantically at the unbearable itching of her scalp. “Bastard little brother four-eyed mole face asshole.”

  Yukio started laughing. “That might be the longest name you’ve ever called me.” 

  “Get used to it you asshole.” The itching had started to subside but it was still irritating. Rayn started rubbing her head slightly on the mattress to relieve some of the discomfort. ‘Creepy how fast I was able to start thinking of myself as a girl.’ 

  Suddenly Rayn felt a hand scratching slightly at her scalp. She looked up to see Yukio smiling down at her while he rubbed the top of her head. Rayn let out a contented sigh and leaned into Yukio’s hand. Yukio let out a chuckle and rubbed harder.

  ‘Damn four-eyes, always knowing what to do. Why am I so girly? It’s not even done yet and I’m already acting all clingy!’ Through her inner argument she hadn’t noticed Yukio’s hand sliding down to cup a still forming breast. Rayn yelped at the stimulation on overly sensitive new flesh, and recoiled from the touch.

  “Sorry Rayn. Just wanted to see. They’re not even done yet and are already pretty big.” Even without looking Rayn could  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice.

  “Pervert.” Rayn was blushing hard. 

  “Hahahaha! Another name to add to your ever growing list of insults for me I suppose.” Rayn finally looked up to see the sparkle in her brother's eyes as he looked at her with nothing but love. She had to look down or she was going to melt into that look and never come out.

  “U-um Yukio? Don’t I need a last name too?” She was mostly trying to change the subject but it was still a valid question.

“Guess you’re right.” He sighed. “But it feels like we’re getting rid of you and completely making a new identity.” He sighed again. “Your turn. What kind of a last name do you want?” Yukio looked at her with a sad smile.

  “We’re not getting rid of me. Besides you probably couldn’t even if you tried.” Rayn began to blush. “And my idea is stupid. You’re better at names then I am, you pick.”

  “No. When I tried to say my idea was stupid you made me say it anyways. Now I’m returning the favor. What’s your idea Rayn?”

  “Fiiinnnnneeeeee.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I… was thinking... what if…” She lowered her voice even further. “I used…”

  “Come on what is it?” Yukio gave her his best puppydog eyes.

  ‘Dammit how dare he remember that I can’t say no to the puppydog eyes!’ 

  “I was thinking of using dad’s last name……..” Rayn trailed off and curled into herself waiting for Yukio to laugh.

  Yukio was quiet for a minute before a small smile graced his features and he spoke, “I think that’s a great way to keep him alive.”

  Rayn let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding, but it turned into a gasp at the end because of the pain of her breasts still growing. She looked down at them. ‘Holy shit! Those are big!’ They were rapidly approaching Shiemi’s size and weren’t slowing down. ‘I might have actually been right about Shima being a perv.’

_ Time Skip to Rayn’s boobies are all done  _

 

__ They stopped. “Fucking finally!!” Rayn shouted as the aches in her body started to fade.

  “Rayn.” Yukio chastised, “A lady shouldn’t curse.” Again with that  _ hearing  _ him smirk.

“Fuck you!” She shouted just to be a bitch. They had stopped at just a little bigger then Shiemi’s and they still hurt. ‘How in the hell am I supposed to walk with these things?’

Then with a sense of deja’vu, a pink cloud of smoke enveloped them making it impossible to see. 

  “Hello again children!” said Mephisto. “And before either of you complain,” He looked directly at Rayn, “I’m here for Rin’s new name and her measurements so I can get her enrolled properly with a uniform.”

  “Hello to you as well Sir Pheles.” Yukio answered first eyeing Rayn.

  “Sup clown.” She was purposefuly being a bitch again. 

  Mephisto’s eye twitched. “Yes, well, now that that’s out of the way let’s move on to why I’m here, shall we?” His face was once again completely smooth. “I assume you’ve discussed names yes?” The twins nodded their heads in unison. “Good. Let’s hear it.”

  Rayn answered quickly to cut off Yukio, who had already drawn a breath in preperation to speak, “Rayn Fugimoto. That’s my new name.”   
  A knowing smirk found its way to Mephisto’s lips. “Right then now your measurements. I’ve taken the liberty of informing Miss Kirigakure of your current situation. She’s right outside with a measuring tape waiting for me to call her in.” Yukio groaned loudly and Rayn blushed at the thought of having her chest measured. By Shura no less!

  “Come in Miss Kirigakure!” Mephisto called smirking at their reactions.

  “Bout damn time!” Shura yelled slamming open the door, boobs bouncing in what little clothing she wore. “So the chicken topped eh? Didn’t think you had it in ya four-eyes! If Shiro were alive I would have just lost a bet!” Both twins blushed darkly before Rayn took offense to that comment and decided to yell while questioning what bet she would have lost if the Old Man was still around.

  “What bet!?!!? And I so could have topped if I wanted to!”

  “Uh-huh.” She rolled her eyes, “Sure you could have. And the bet where I said chicken here was the gay twin and he said you were. So I suppose neither of us would ‘ave actually lost because apparently you were both gay, or at least you were before this little transformation.” She kept smirking, obviously wanting to start a fight and succeding.

  “You guys were betting on our sexuality?!? What the absolute fuck!?!?! I mean who does that shit?!?! Really…..”

  Yukio cut her off before it escalated into an all out cat fight. “Moving on! You said you needed to take her measurements?” It was obviously a rhetorical question but Shura answered him anyways.

  “Yes I do chicken.” A tick appeared on Yukio’s forehead as Shura approached. “So what was your name now?” Shura asked.

  “Rayn Fugimoto.” She muttered, still ticked off. Shura looked surprised for a moment before she started laughing.

  “Holy shit chicken!” She started yelling at Yukio. “I thought that was supposed to be your daughters name!” She started laughing even harder. “‘Fugimoto’ was probably your idea though wasn’t it ‘Rayn’?” 

  After a minute of Shura’s laughing Rayn started to speak, “Yu-ki-o.” she started, drawing out each syllable. “What does she mean ‘your daughters name’?”

  He gave a nervous strangled sounding chuckle. “O-oh that? Um well, a few years ago dad and I were having a conversation about names for children and I had said if I ever had a daughter I would name her ‘Rayn’ because it was pretty and Shura happened to be there.” He gave the strangled laugh noise again rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

  “OK then.” She laughed slightly. “That’s actually really cute and i think it’s pretty too…..wait that came out wrong…...I think…” While Rayn was conteplating her choice  Mephisto suddenly started laughing.

  “Oh this is just too much! You may still get a daughter soon though Mister Okumura, you’ll just have to pick a new name. Try for something equally as ‘pretty’.” He was smirking and being an obvious asshole.

  Ignoring the assholeyness of Mephisto, the twins were still confused, what could he mean Yukio may still get a daughter soon? Yukio’s the one who asked, “Excuse me sir, but what do you mean by ‘you may still get a daughter soon’?”

  “Sorry, I must have forgotten that part earlier.” Mephisto looked anything but sorry, “Even in mated pairs the physical changes only occur when the submissive becomes pregnant. So our dear ‘Miss Fugimoto’,” He smiled wider,  “is with child.”

  The whole room went silent. Yukio looked like he was going to throw up. Shura just looked surprised. And Rayn, well Rayn had fainted.

 

**_(A/N) I’m dissapointed in my word count for this one but I wanted to update semi-soon so here it is. I really appreciate feedback, positive and negative, so comment and tell me what you think. Until next time my wonderful readers,_ **

**_Carpe Diem._ **


	6. What am I going to do now

**_(A/N) Hello again everybody sorry for the horrible ending last chapter, I hope this one makes up for it. Enjoy._ **

 

  Rayn was out for all of an hour, the clock confirmed that much, but in that time Yukio had apparently passed out as well. Waking up the first thing she saw was Yukio curled up beside her, which was very pleasant, and the second was far  _ less _ pleasant.

  Amaimon was sitting at the foot of the bed chewing on one of his disgustingly long nails watching her as she moved to look around in a panic for the Koma sword. 

  “Relax.” Chimed Amaimon’s voice. “I’m not here to play with you.” He jumped down and walked towards the door. “Brother forbade it because you’re carrying a child now. How disappointing.” He left the room then leaving Rayn alone with her unconcious brother and her troubling thoughts.

  She moved to lay a hand oon her still flat stomach and whispered aloud to the room, “I’m pregnant….. I’m pregnant with my brothers child……… What am I gonna do now……..?”

  The silence once again descended. She sat in the silence for a while before she couldn’t take it anymore. Rayn stood, carefull not to disturb the sleeping Yukio, and walked to the door. Before actually leaving the room Rayn opened the door and looked slowly side to side down the hallway, then down at herself, then blushed heavily and slammed the door shut again. She was still naked. Then the thought hit her that Amaimon,  _ Amaimon, _ had seen her naked.

  “I just can’t catch a break can I?!?!” Unfortunately her outburst woke the boy on the bed. Yukio sat up with a groan, swiping his hand over his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

  Having the attention span of a squirrel and forgetting she was naked, Rayn stood at the side of the bed and waited for Yukio to actually see her. And when he did and didn’t say anything, just stared at her, Rayn began to get uncomfortable and fidget. She pulled her tail around to play with the end of it but realized why Yukio was staring at her like that when she felt the fur brush against the bare skin of her side.

  Rayn blushed hotter than the sun and looked down at herself moving to cover all the important bits with a small squeak. Immeidietly Yukio was at her side holding her wrists together with one hand, and with the other lightly trailing his fingertips over her side. Moving his feather light touches around to her stomach, gaze never moving from her face, Yukio whispered, “Don’t try to hide from me. You’ve always been beautiful. I remember telling you that when we had sex.”

  “Don’t say it like that!” Rayn shouted slapping his hands away from her. “All blunt. It’s…..embarassing.” The last word came out little more than a whisper.

  “Sorry.” Yukio chuckled. “But it’s true. You are beautiful, and I did say it before.” The soft smile Yukio had on his face dropped, and was replaced by a look of fear. Rayn immeidietly knew why. “We should talk about this.” He whispered gesturing to her stomach. “What we’re going to do now. What to do from here.” He bit his lip then continued in a whisper so low Rayn had to strain to hear him. “And if we’re even going to keep it.”

  A loud crack echoed around the room, and a red handprint appeared on Yukio’s right cheek. “Say anything like that ever again and I’ll do worse than slap you. Get out of this room and don’t ever come back if that’s how you feel. I won’t ever kill a child.” Her voice was low and threatening and her tail had wrapped itself around her waist and wound up so the fluffy bit was over her bellybutton.

  Yukio looked…..relieved. “That is in no way how I feel. I just wanted you to know that if that’s what you wanted I would support you no matter what. I’m glad you want to keep it though.” He let a smile through and Rayn smiled in return, glad her brother wanted the child as well. “Now we have to figure out what to do from here.” The smile Yukio had dropped again. “The Vatican……”

  Rayn’s smile fell as well, and her tail tightened around her stomach. “You’re right. They won’t react well to having the grandchild of Satan bein born.”

  Yukio was looking at her wide eyed in shock. “What?” Rayn demanded

  “Did you get smarter?” Another crack echoed around the room and Yukio’s left cheek gained a matching handprint mark.

  “Insult the mother of your child to be again and you lose something important.”

  “Well one things for certain, you got more violent.” He stopped talking when Rayn raised her hand threateningly. 

  Anything that might have been said after was cut off by a knock at the door and Shura’s loud voice yelling. “Hey you two love birds! Your lovers tiff over yet? I still need Rayn’s measurements!” Suddenly the door burst open and Shura stepped into the room. She looked between the twins, running her eyes up and down Rayn’s exposed body before she looked to Yukio and saw the twin handprints on his cheeks. “Damn, she got you good chicken. What did you say to make her so mad?”

  “None of your business.” Yukio muttered before looking at Rayn and blushing. He turned around and grabbed the blanket off the bed before turning back and wrapping it around Rayn’s shoulders. She nodded gratefully before turning towards Shura who looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh hysterically.

  “O.K. then Shura, how do you take my measurements?” Rayn asked hugging the blanket around her shoulders.

  “Well first the chicken leaves.” She said pointedly to Yukio. He sighed walked over to Rayn and kissed her on the cheek. Rayn’s hand flew to her face and her cheeks flushed. Yukio smirked and left the room. “Bold chicken in’t he?” She chuckled and walked towards Rayn. “Next you drop that blanket and I get out the measuring tape.” Both did so but Rayn missed where Shura even pulled the thing from. “You have no modesty.” She let out one of her wild hyena laughs. “Whatever, now I wrap this thing around you here.” She looped the measuring tape around her back and pulled to where the end met itself at the front of her right between her breasts. “Holy shit! Your’s are almost as big as mine!” She laughed again.

  “Stop staring like that!” finally Rayn made a move to at least partially cover herself. “It’s weird!”

  “Relax. We’re both girls, it’s your brother you have to watch out for now. I’m willing to bet he’s one of the biggest pervs of them all. The quiet ones are always the worst.”

  “You got that right….” Rayn muttered under her breath. Shura started laughing again.

  “Anyways let’s move on to your hips.” 

 

_                                Time Skip To One Half Hour Later _

 

  ‘Damn measurements take forever!’ Rayn felt a light blush on her cheeks remembering Shura’s hands all over her. It was very uncomfortable and Shura seemed to take pleasure in making it more so by purposefully putting her hands on her, then telling her to relax and how they were both girls so it didn’t matter.

  Shura left a few minutes ago to give her measurements to Mephisto. She missed where she pulled the clipboard from too, but the pen was behind her ear.

  Rayn flopped down on the bed with a groan of relief, all her joints were still sore. ‘Of course I’m sore, literally every bone in my body just broke and put itself back together.’

  A knock sounded at the door so Rayn rolled over and pulled the blanket over her naked form before calling for whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal a scowling Yukio, and a smirking Mephisto.

  Upon seeing Rayn curled up in the mound of blankets Yukio’s face lost its scowl. “You O.K.?” he asked walking over to her.

  “Just tired. Why’s the clown look so happy?” She turned slightly and propped herself up on an elbow.

  Yukio sat beside her and ran a hand through her rather long hair, when she stood it now reached mid-back. “I can assure you my dear,” Mephisto began, “it’s nothing to be alarmed about. As you probably saw earlier Amaimon is here. Don’t you growl at me.” Rayn hadn’t even realized the low rumble in her chest until he said that. “Good, now Amamimon is here because he is the King of Earth. He can hear the echos of your child even at this extremely early stage of having only just developed.”

  Rayn gasped loudly, “He can?!? Well get that asshole in here! If he can tell me something about the baby even now I’ll forgive him for everything else!”

  “Wasn’t expecting you to be that enthusiastic.” Mephisto muttered.

  “Are you sure about this Rayn? I mean, it  _ is _ Amaimon.” Yukio sounded very unsure.

  “Yes I am. I want to know. Even if it  _ is _ Amaimon.” Rayn gave him the best reassuring smile she could. He nodded, but still seemed reluctant.

  “All right then. If you’re sure.” Yukio nodded at Mephisto, who nodded back and waved a hand towards the door. With his wave the door opened by itself to reveal Amaimon standing there once again chewing on one of his nails.

  “Oh so Little Sister agreed? Didn’t think she would, not after the camping trip.” He went back to chewing on his nail before slowly stepping into the room.

  “You’re still on thin ice Amaimon, but if you really can tell me something even though it’s so early, then I’m willing to try and forgive you.” Amaimon looked almost shocked for a moment, before going back to his normal emotionless expression.

  “O.K. then.” Suddenly Amaimon wasn’t by the door anymore. He was standing right beside the bed, bent over, bright blue eyes boring holes into Rayn’s dark blue ones. “Move the blanket, I have to touch your stomach.” He held out his hand and Rayn did as she was asked.

  When Amaimon’s cold hand met the bare flesh on her abdomen Rayn let out an involuntary gasp and forced herself not to move away. “Keep still and try not to breathe.” Amaimon closed his eyes and pressed his hand harder to her belly, while again Rayn did as she was told. Amaimon’s brow furrowed in concentration and he leaned closer, pressing his hand even harder into her stomach.

  Suddenly Amaimon’s eyes flew wide and he pulled his hand off her stomach, only to immeidietly replace it with his ear. He again closed his eyes and pressed his cheek harder to her stomach.

  After almost a minute of total silence Amaimon stood and began to speak. “There are four heartbeats. Yours, and three from your womb.” The whole room erupted into chaos.

  Mephisto grabbed Amaimon by the shoulders and began to violently shake him back and forth screaming, “ARE YOU SURE?!?!?!?! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE?!?!!??!?!” Yukio stood up and started screaming at Mephisto, “WHAT’S WRONG?!?!?!!? WHY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT?!?!?”

And Rayn sat there on the bed with the banket pooled in her lap with a hand over her belly whispering to herself,“More then one...there’s more then one..”

  “YES I’M SURE! THERE’S DEFINATELY THREE!!!” Amaimon suddenly shouted quieting the other two while Rayn continued what she had been doing, completely dead to the world.

  The three males looked at her in worry before she suddenly looked up. “Mephisto, you’re upset because you know that with three I won’t survive, right?” Mephisto nodded his head.

  “With one the chances of both of you surving were really good. With two the chances of all three surving were dramatically reduced, I might have been able to save you and one child. With three, I could save you or your children.” Mephisto’s voice held none of his usual condesending tone.

  Rayn nodded “If it comes down to it Mephisto promise me it’s them you’ll save.” She wasn’t looking at Mephisto while she said this, no, she was staring intently into Yukio’s eyes. Not so subtley letting him know this was not up for discussion.

  Yukio nodded but his teeth were clenched tight just like his hands. His tail escaped the confines of his shirt to lash violently behind him. “If it means any of you will survive, so be it.” He forced between his teeth. 

  Rayn nodded at him in gratitude before looking at Mephisto and qurking an eyebrow. Mephisto’s face spread into it’s usual grin before he gave an extravagant bow, pulling the side of his cape in front of him and swiping of his hat he spoke, “You have my word, My Lady.” 

  Rayn nodded again before she spoke as well, “Good, now that that’s settled, everybody but Yukio out. I’m tired.” Mephisto smirked again and herded Amaimon out the door.

  Yukio moved silently to the bed and layed down beside her, wrapped an arm around her waist and rested a hand on her stomach. “I love you. And you will survive this, all of you will.”

  Rayn smiled, “I love you too. And your confidence.” She snuggled into his chest and yawned.

  Yukio chuckled. “Go to sleep my love.” Rayn didn’t have to be told twice

 

**_(A/N) How was it? Please give me some feedback, even if it’s negative. Until I talk to you again wonderful readers,_ **

**_Carpe Diem._ **


	7. What's Everyone Else Going To Say?

**_(A/N) I am such a huge piece of shit and I am eternally sorry this took me so long. I have no excuse other than who I am as a person and because I am this person this will probably happen again. A thousand apologies and please enjoy this chapter._ **

 

  Rayn woke to the wonderful feeling of Yukio’s chest pressed against her back, his arm around her waist, his fingers splayed across her stomach, and their legs tangled together. She sighed in bliss and twisted to look at Yukio’s sleeping face, for once completely peaceful. 

  She reached her hand up to gently caress his cheek and let out a soft giggle when he moved his head closer into her palm. His eyes fluttered open focusing on her smiling face before clearing his throat and speaking in his rough morning voice. “Why does this seem familiar? Not that I’m complaining.” 

  Rayn laughed and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Or tried to. Yukio pushed her away, his nose crinkled in disgust. “What is it?” Rayn asked, quickly assuming the worst.

   “Your breath smells. And I’m guessing mine does too. We should get up.” Rayn snuggled closer to Yukio’s warm chest with a groan, worries dispelled. 

  “I dooonnn’ttt waaannnnaaaa thoooouuuuugghhhhh….” She whined. “It’s so comfy here.”

  “Oh really.” She heard the smirk. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “What about now?” He then proceeded to ruthlessly tickle her sides. 

  Rayn shrieked at the top of her lungs and flung herself away from Yukio’s fluttering fingers. Only to land hard on the floor with a harsh cry of pain as she hit the ground with her back, knees in the air, and everything exposed.

  “Are you O.K.?!?!” Yukio was kneeling beside her head in a moment, an overly worried look marring his only moments before serene and peaceful face.

  “I’m O.K. Yukio.” She said sitting up and covering herself. “But,” She blushed deeply. “I really have to pee.”

  Yukio blushed as well. “Well,” He coughed. “I can’t really help you there…” 

  Rayn laughed. “Didn’t expect you to Yuki. I just want you to help me up and make sure there’s nobody in the hallways on the way to the bathroom.” She smiled up at him and put on what she hoped was a pleading face. She couldn’t be certain because, as she just realized, she hadn’t even seen her new face yet.

  Yukio laughed in return and flashed one of his rare smiles that seemed to be becoming more frequent. “Sure Rayn.” He stood and held out a hand for her to grab. She took the hand offered to her and stood twisting her back to crack her spine and relieve her sore muscles. 

  When she straightened out again she looked up to see Yukio blatantly staring at her. Rayn blushed and covered her new girly parts. “Pervert…” She

mumbled under her breath. Yukio must have heard her though because he gave a short laugh before moving to the door and beginning to speak.

  “I’ve always stared at you. Long before all of this I started staring. My pervertedness is not new.” He opened the door and looked down both sides. “Coast is clear.” He turned and smiled at her. Rayn blushed and smiled back before letting it drift into more of a smirk.

  She began walking slowly towards the door letting her hands fall from covering herself. “So you’ve always been attracted to my body? Even before I got these curves?” She swayed her hips from side to side and Yukio visibly swallowed before forcing his eyes away from her.

  “Yes, well before you got those…. curves.” He had to pause and swallow again before he said ‘curves’. Rayn laughed and went passed him purposefully swaying her hips back at him in a sexual manner as she walked away. 

_ Time Skip Because Does Anybody Really Want To Hear About Rayn Figuring Out How To Use The Bathroom? _

 

 Rayn returned to the room in somewhat of a daze. ‘So that’s how that happens.’ She thought to herself. She walked in to find Yukio racing around the room like a tornado, pulling on clothes and gathering papers in a whirlwind of motion.

  “What’s going on?” Rayn asked tentatively.

  “It’s four thirty in the afternoon!” Yukio yelled shoving papers into his bag. “I’m late for my class!”

  ‘Oh is that all.’ Rayn thought to herself before speaking out loud. “Don’t worry so much Yukio, Mephisto probably got you a sub.” She went over to the bed and burrowed under the covers yawning.

  “That’s what I’m worried about!” Yukio shouted again. “Every time Mephisto gets a substitute for my class it’s Shura!”

  Rayn was upright in a flash. “Shit! You don’t think she’ll tell everybody, do you?”

  “That’s exactly what I think.” Yukio looked at her deadly serious, then he softened his expression and walked over to her. “Wait for me?” he asked.

  “Like hell.” Rayn answered standing and walking over to the closet to find something that would fit.

  “That’s what I thought.” Yukio sighed before coming over to help, packing up his papers forgotten for the moment. “Try a pair of your sweatpants and one of my shirts, that should fit.” Yukio reached into his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt that was a little too big on him and handed it to Rayn. 

  Rayn nodded and took the shirt reaching into her own drawer and pulling out one of the smaller pairs of sweatpants she owned with a drawstring. “This should do, but I’ll have to go commando.” She looked up to see Yukio blushing. Rayn rolled her eyes and made a twirling motion with her pointer finger telling him to turn around. Yukio rolled his eyes in return but did as she wanted him to.

  Turning around Yukio seemed to realize he still had to gather his papers so he, keeping his back to Rayn, went further into the room to continue what he had been doing before. “You know Rayn,” Yukio suddenly spoke, “coming with me to make sure Shura doesn’t tell everybody defeats the purpose of them not finding out.” 

  Done putting on the clothes and finding that even Yukio’s oversized shirts are kinda tight across her chest Rayn joined Yukio in looking for the papers that scattered during his mini panic attack. “I don’t want them to not know, I’m just against them finding out from Shura rather than us telling them.” She handed him the small stack she had gathered and caught his eye. Yukio looked relieved and nodded at her.

  “I was thinking the same thing.” Yukio placed the papers in his bag and closed it up before holding out his hand for her to take. Rayn did so and together they walked to the front door of their dorm building where Yukio used his key to open the door to the cram school.

  Taking deep breaths and squeezing eachothers hands the twins walked into the hallway finding the classroom quickly and stood outside the door. Once again they taking a deep breath Yukio reached out with his free hand to open the door when all of a sudden it flew inwards to reveal the clown himself. 

  “Children! How good it is to see you! Come in, come in! We’ve just finished with the betting! Now let’s see who’s won and who’s lost hmmm?” Mephisto ushered them into the room where they were greeted by the questioning eyes of Rayn’s classmates, and Yukio’s students.

  Barely had they entered the room before a chorus of loud groans were let out and a singular huff of satisfaction. Rayn looked up to meet her classmates eyes and all she saw was dirty looks thrown her way from the Kyoto trio. “H-hey everybody.” Rayn gave a half-assed little wave to accompany her greeting. 

  “Good-afternoon exwires.” rang Yukio’s stiff teacher voice cutting through the awkward silence that dominated the room. 

  “Come now Mr.Okumura!” Interrupted Mephisto. “Let the results of the betting now be known!” He ended with his signature “Eins! Zwei! Drei!” and yet another cloud of glitter erupted in his hands. 

  Waving away the glitter before she could inhale it Rayn started shouting. “What the hell do you mean betting?!?” she walked up to Mephisto and poked him in the chest. “You damn clown! What the hell could there possibly be betting for!” Completely ignoring the stares of her friends Rayn almost went full tilt into her rant but Yukio interrupted her… again.

  “Sir Pheles, Rayn has a point what could you possibly have been betting on?”

  “Well Yukio it was not I who was betting this time. No, this time it was your friends doing the betting. And what they could have been betting on you ask?

I thought it was rather obvious myself. They were betting on who bottomed to

who and who is now a pregnant female.” Mephisto sounded even happier than usual. 

  “Why in the hell would you even do something like that!” Rayn turned her wrath on her friends. “Did you all do this?” 

  Konekomeru and Shiemi nodded meekly. “Even you Shiemi?” Yukio asked incredulously. Shiemi nodded again. “Sorry Yuki.” Shiemi appologized.

  Yukio sighed and sat down heavily in his teacher chair. “Now that that’s over let’s see the results!” Mephisto the irritating clown announced in his irritating clown voice. He help up the papers in his hands to show the room. He still couldn’t draw for shit. “Mr. Suguro, Shima, and Miwa, as well as Miss Moriyama, you’ve all lost.” 

  Yukio looked crestfallen, Rayn looked quite proud of herself. Mephisto continued, “That leaves Miss Kamiki as our sole winner because Mr. Takara didn’t wish to join us.”

  Takara spoke up from the back, “Why the hell would I want to join all you losers in betting on something so stupid!”

  “That puppet is still creepy as hell…” Rayn stated with a shudder. “But that explains why you three,” She gestured to the Kyoto trio, “gave me such dirty looks when we came in.” 

  “Well of course!” Bon snapped. “I bet money on you!” He went back to sulking while Konekomeru and Shima nodded. Rayn laughed.

  “So is that all you guys are mad about?” Her tone was flippant but the question was a serious one and everybody knew it.

  Bon answered with a sense of finality on his part, “Of course ya dumbass! Why the hell would we be mad about anything else!” Once again Konekomeru and Shima nodded, but it was done with smiles of support.

  “Really,” Began Izumo, “it’s not that big a deal.” She huffed and turned away. Rayn smiled because she knew that was just Izumo’s way of saying she cared.

  Shiemi spoke up. “What everybody else said, also I’ve always thought you two would make a cute couple.” They all stared at her in shock for a moment. Yukio was looking at her like she’d just grown a second head. “Did I say something weird?” Shiemi was almost panicking with a blush so big and bright on her face she looked like she would explode.

  “No. You’re fine Shiemi.” Rayn answered her quickly. She turned to Yukio, “Looks like we didn’t have to worry afterall Yukio.” 

  “Looks like it, Rayn.” And he smiled at her and Rayn forgot she’s probably dying.

 

**_(A/N) So…. was it any good? Please give me some feedback._ **

**_Carpe Diem._ **


End file.
